Derek-10 Episode One
Plot screen shows an image of space, a lot of stars, its very beautiful, and then the screen shows the earth from space, the moon briefly passing through it, and then the screen "zooms in" into earth, as a skyline of a bustling city appears, along with cars, horns beeping and more, the camera zooms on a crowd of mostly expressionless people, one among the crowd, a man, standing beside a building is the only color seen, mostly red with some dark red stripes, the camera zooms on this one, he had a hood on that seems to be coming from a zippered coat, he was wearing white headphones, connected to his phone, that he was playing around with his hands, the camera shifts to the street signal that becomes green for pedestrians, the crowd began moving, the man took the hood off his head revealing his face and hair, he looked like a Caucasian man, he had deep brown eyes and short spiky hair, he begun moving along the crown, as the camera went on a side view of the crossing, the crown passing and the man along with it, this side shot shows that the man wears blue jeans and black and red sport shoes, the crowd and the man crossed the street and the street signal turns red, and the crown dissipates, the man walked and arrived at a fast food, he went into the fast food, it was not so full, the man went near the counter, there was a nice lady there, the attendant of the fast food. Attendant: Welcome! what do you want? ???: Two burgers and one soda, please. Attendant: That will be 16,60$, Credit or Debit card? ???: I have the money here man takes the exact sum of money from his pockets Attendant: Okay... what's your name sir? ???: Derek Elwood. Attendant: Okay Derek, take this ticket and wait in the ordering line, please. attendant went away after Derek had the ticket, Derek went to the line next over him, that was empty and waited for around 5 minutes before the food come in, he picked it up and sat down on a free table Derek: Alright... let's eat this thing... begin eating and watched his cellphone for a momment Derek: Mom and Dad are always busy and soon I will be studying to enter a college, thankfully its the beginning of winter vacation... I am still 17 years old but soon I will be an adult... seems to be checking some messages... MESSAGE LOG: Derek, Mom Derek: What you said about something secret mom? Mom: I can't tell you, I wanted to tell you soon... but I am not sure. Derek: How you cant be sure? You are my mom, I am your son, we can be free to each other. Mom: it's complicated, remember, I am not just your mom, but I am also the boss of the Loretta Corporation, some things are kept under secret... Derek: As long you tell me the truth someday, I think it will be all good? Mom: Yeah I believe so, Derek. MESSAGE LOG END Derek: Mom... finishes the lunch and goes out of the restaurant, he walks and walks until he finally arrives home, he unzips his coat and walked around his home Derek: Is nice to be able to come home... but as always I am alone, I learned to be like that, I am almost an adult now... puts his coat on a coat hanger reveling an orange plaid t-shirt with a bubble pattern Derek: (Why I don't check the basement? Maybe there is an insect or something down there.) went down the staircase to his house basement and looked all around Derek: Nothing as I expected... wait... then saw a strange greenish glow coming from behind a closet. Derek: Well... this is different.... there is definitely something here... let me just move this thing! moves the closet and a keypad looking thing was there Derek: A... keypad... it seems to need numbers... what is the password trough... this is my home so... this must be my dad's or my mother's, let me try the obvious birthday date. types and no response Derek: Uhhhh.... what it cloud be... then spark of inspiration hit Derek Derek: Yeah I have an idea! the year of the marriage! pressed the numbers and.... a hidden door with a hidden passage opened, seemly going down Derek: well this is going to be FUN! excitedly goes down the staircase until he sees a strange laboratory full of high tech stuuf Derek: So is this the secret of Loretta corporation? Mom... looked around until he saw a strange device holding what seems like a watch, floating in the air Derek: Okay this is definitely new... seems like its analyzing or holding this watch... maybe there's a way to turn it off? looked at a screen it had lots of incomprehensible text but there was a red and blue button Derek: a fifty-fifty percent chance... well let me try my luck... pressed the blue button strange machine seemingly turned down and the watch was dropped on the bench Derek: I guess today is my lucky daytime to see this thing. sees what looks like a smartwatch, he recognizes this as being manufactured by Loretta labs, they are kite common nowadays, it is white with red indents and has red straps, Derek extended his right hand and grabbed it, then Derek tried to unlocked the straps so he can fit the watch in his arm Derek: if I am correct... if you slide it like this... straps separated like expected Derek: Well seems like its a normal smartwatch... maybe a little more advanced than other models? Is that the secret? In any case, time to fit this thing in. put the watch in his left wrist, it fit perfectly Derek: Well it looks very cool, but it seems that's all it has to offer... ARRRGGGG! felt something like stabs coming from under the watch Derek: The heck is this? Some sorts of trap? I have to take this thing off NOW! tried to force the release mechanism but it didn't seem to trigger Derek: Oh my... what is this thing???? minutes of silence passed Derek: Urggg... it must probably be my imagination or something... well I guess I will get out of here... Derek can get out of the basement however the watch beeped and a notification appeared on the screen Derek: "Code 34, I repeat Code 34, I need backup?" What is this thing? Some sorts of game? presses the notification and a map appears showing a location, it then begin a navigation screen Derek: Well whatever it is, it must around were this thing is pointing at, well time to go out! went upstairs, picked up his coat and went running to wherever the map was pointing, eventually arriving at the verge of the town near the beginning of sorts of trail, before going in trough Derek decided to check his watch... 18:37 was the time. Derek: I guess it must be going through the woods... I am not scared... let's go! ran through the woods and eventually arrived at near were the map was pointing, from behind a tree he saw it... a man in a strange suit, holding some sorts of gun, and at the other side, something Derek can only describe as "Flying Robots UFOs" in a suit: Code 34! Drones are invading a place near the city, robotic ones of unknown origin! Requesting backup! didn't believe in what he was seeing, it was almost it was like a video game in real life, then, all of sudden one of the "Flying Robot UFOs' turned around and shoot something like... a plasma beam? near the place were Derek was hiding, forcing Derek to go out from his hidden spot, the man then briefly turned his head as Derek and this man made what I would call "eye contact" in a suit: What you are doing here? This isn't... get down! bent down as the man seemingly shot at something behind Derek, an explosion seemly happened as the man ran to near Derek in a suit: Are you okay? I believe that was the last of them. Derek: Yes... but... who are you? in a suit: Is too hard to explain right now, for now, I will need you to sleep. Derek: Wait... what? Derek cloud react the man picked up a small gun looking device, he pointed it at Derek and seemly fired the device Derek: UARRGRRGR!!! dropped on the ground in pain, something was just shot at him, what it was he wasn't sure, but his vision started to look distorted Derek: Why... why did you do this? in a suit: Protocols, Derek Elwood. was very surprised as by how the man knew his name trough before he managed to open his mouth, his vision went all black... he simply fainted... not knowing what will happen to him next EPISODE ONE: ROUGH BEGINNINGS - END Noteworthy Events Major Events * Derek gets the omnithreex * Derek meets a strange man in a suit. Minor Events *None Characters * Derek Elwood * Adam Ester Villains *None Aliens Used *None Allusions The watch hurting Derek is a reference to a game. Trivia * This episode has no aliens used probably a first. * Drones are "Flying Robots UFOs". Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Feedback Wanted